A memory worth remembering
by Mikako Kazuke
Summary: Hiei has a girlfriend who has a terrible secert but it's uncovered when her sister comes and finds her. While that happens her sister soon earses her memory. what's a boyfriend to do?
1. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH but I do own the people I made up.  
  
Tomodochi: friend  
  
Prolog = Flashbacks  
  
As the day started Yuusuke (?) was late and didn't care. He walked to the  
top of the building and approached the bars and looked out and began to  
think of the first time that he meant Necosia. She was so shy all the  
time she would never say a word to anyone but Hiei, which was normal at  
first. She had long silver hair with light blue streaks, but what was  
funny is that she was shorter then Hiei. No one didn't mind at all  
because her smile would always make up for it. At first she would only  
smile and nod to everyone but Hiei, but who knew why. When Hiei was alone  
with her and get a good chance to talk to her he would end up blushing.  
  
Yuusuke couldn't stop thinking of the first time he saw her fight which  
was at the dark tournament. Her opponent was one of the Tagurio's and  
since the younger brother had challenged Yuusuke they got stuck with the  
older one. At first everyone doubted on how strong she was but she held  
her ground. Yuusuke wondered if she could finish him since she had  
replaced Ginkia after her death and had no idea why Ginkia had asked them  
to replace her with Necosia but didn't argue with her. Kurama and Hiei  
stood next to each other and watched her fight. She had the power of Ice  
on her hands he couldn't defeat her because when he would attack it would  
freeze. Of course the older brother was very angry but she was enjoying  
every moment of beating one of the people who had hurt her most but tried  
not to show her weakness that protained to the Tagurio team. Everyone  
seemed to be wondering how she was so powerful and strong that they  
didn't have her at their feet but it must have been how she hide her  
power from anyone except for her opponent. Everyone seemed amazed by her  
skill but the Tagurio brothers. When she got bored of chasing him she  
ended the match and she did right then and there. After she was declared  
winner; she walked over to the wall of the tournament wall and sat down  
with her back against it. Necosia lowered her head and let her hair cover  
her face and she started to slightly sob and the only two people to hear  
her sob was Ukeina and Hiei.  
  
When she was done sobbing she stood back up to stand next to Kurama and  
Hiei. Since Hiei heard her sobbing he had blurted out that he was glad to  
see her back to her composure. She blushed realizing he had heard her  
sobbing. Although everyone was confused but Yuusuke who was fighting at  
the moment and of course Hiei and Necosia herself but she gave everyone a  
simple smile.  
  
Now Since it was all over and the tournament won, everything seemed  
peaceful and since the Tagurio brothers not being able to bother Necosia  
made her very happy. Yuusuke was so deep in thought he didn't notice that  
Keiko was standing behind him till she grabbed his ass.  
  
"Keiko, what are you doing?" Asked Yuusuke with one eyebrow raised in  
question.  
  
"I thought I was grabbing your ass," answered Keiko as she laughed.  
  
Yuusuke and Keiko had been together since the tournament had ended and  
were very happy, although they were not the only ones that got together.  
Hiei had finally got the nerve to ask Necosia to get with him but since  
he knew was she was always happy around him, He already knew the answer.  
Kurama was also brave enough to ask Boton (?) the same thing and got a  
positive answer from her and was very thrilled. Although Kuwabara was not  
so lucky and couldn't get with Ukeina because of Hiei but still did  
embarrassing things in front of everyone and Hiei would still call him a  
moron which Necosia laughed at. Although everyone would laugh when  
Kuwabara called Hiei shorty but said sorry to Necosia straight after it.  
Kuwabara kind of feared Necosia and didn't want to make her angry even  
though she never appeared angry unless the topic about the Tagurio  
brothers came up which no one dared to mention. It seemed that life was  
good, and since Keiko knew about Spirit World he didn't have to hide  
anything from her. Yuusuke made a vow that he would protect her forever,  
and that was the end of the flashbacks now all they did was walk to the  
future together.  
**End of Flashbacks**  
So how'd you like the beginning these is my first fanfic so please be  
nice and give me your ideas. 


	2. A New Day

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH but I do own my own people I made up.  
  
Ch. 1 A New Day  
  
The Sun Began to rise and Necosia slowly woke up and looked beside herself to see a sleeping Hiei. 'He looks so sweet when he's asleep.' Necosia thought and being that if she woke him up he would not be very happy so she just kissed him on the cheek and then started to raise from the bed but was pulled back down. She blinked several times before realizing he had awaken. Necosia laughed at Hiei who only had one eye open being his third one on his forehead.  
  
"Lets stay in bed today, I don't want to get out of bed," Yawned Hiei.  
  
"How about NO! You know you are too lazy for your own good or are you just dreading seeing Kuawabara," Answered Necosia.  
  
"No I'm not it's just I want to spend the day with you because you know how I don't like showing my happiness around other people especially that loud mouth moron," Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Don't get cold with me, Well I'm starting breakfast if you want any you have to get your lazy ass out of bed," yelled Necosia annoyed with him.  
  
Necosia headed to the kitchen and got all a frying pan and a bacon dish. Ever since she lived with Hiei she would make him breakfast and she enjoyed how he would finally get out of bed and watch her make it. Today was different though some how Hiei had gotten behind Necosia and was wrapping his arms around her. He placed his head on her Shoulder and decided he could have a little fun with her. So he moved one of his hands up to grab one of her breasts. She was caught off guard but responded to his attention by turning around and grabbing his ass.  
  
"Good morning to you to, Hiei," Necosia said playfully toward him with a big smile upon her face.  
  
"Can I continue this time?" Answered Hiei with pleading eyes.  
  
"No, Because we could get distracted and miss seeing everyone today," She turned away before she caved in.  
  
Hiei stopped and looked at Necosia, "Then we can continue tonight and this time you'll be screaming my name out of pleasure," Necosia blushed slightly.  
  
Of course Hiei was smirking knowing he had something right toward her making her blush like that, but they were both rough lovers. Which no one knew about so it made their sex games more fun and thrilling knowing that they could get away with it basically because everyone thought Necosia was nice and gentle, so they thought. Although Hiei didn't mind at all he liked how she was and didn't want her to change. But in another house the surroundings were different. Botan and Kurama were just getting up since the alarm went off warning them it was time to get up but wasted time getting up and now they were late.  
  
"You know what, last night was fun we should do it again tonight," Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Indeed, it was very nice, ^.^," answered Kurama in the same tone.  
  
The Story was that Koenma had allowed Botan to live with Kurama and since Hiei and Necosia also were living together he agreed but only if she kept watch of Yuusuke while she was there. They had lived together after a week of the dark tournament being over, they were very happy. Kurama and Botan were also happy that they would be able to see everyone today and they laughed to remember Hiei and Kuwabara arguing. Hiei would stop arguing when he realized that Necosia was bored with so she started talking about going to the mall with them and Hiei would have to stay with Kuwabara. Which everyone laughed when he started to whine about it. They walked out the door turned and locked it and then started down the stairs toward the park. Kurama was wearing red pants and a red muscle shirt, and Botan was wearing a pair of white short-shorts and a light blue sleeveless top V-neck styled. They walked toward the fountain and saw Hiei and Necosia standing by it waiting for everyone to arrive. Hiei was wearing a black pair of pants and a black muscle shirt as well and he one of his hands warped around the back of Necosia were his hand showed up on the other side of her body. Although Necosia was wearing a dark blue skirt and a halter-top showing her tummy off, but it seemed to both of them Hiei was quite pleased. Hiei sensed someone watching and saw Kurama therefore making him frown. Necosia jumped for joy when she saw Botan but was very thankful when her panties didn't show.  
  
"Oh Botan, you're here, thank god I was beginning to think no one would come," said Necosia as she smiled and Botan nodded.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that Kurama and I didn't get up on time and caused us to be late," said Botan then turned her attention on Hiei, "how are you Hiei?"  
  
"None of your damn business," said Hiei coldly toward her as usual.  
  
"calm down sweetie," Necosia said to Hiei before he got mad but covered her mouth and realized she just revealed his nickname she gave him.  
  
Botan blinked but didn't say a thing she was just to shocked to respond in some amount of time. She began to wonder if she herself could say Kurama's nickname. Kurama shocked also on the nickname she gave him, but then frowned heavily knowing Botan was thinking she could do the same. Hiei noticed it and smirked knowing very well that Kurama had a nickname as well given to him by none other then Botan.  
  
"So you have a nickname as well Kurama," said Hiei with a big smirk on his face knowing that Botan was a big mouth so she would blurt it out.  
  
"Yes he does it's-," Started Botan but was cut off by Kurama.  
  
"Sadly yes and I fear it is much worse then yours," replied Kurama calmly before Botan could finish and tell him.  
  
"Ha you forget I can read minds Kurama and I know it already," he laughed evilly, "So your nickname is sexfox, that's funny," smirked Hiei.  
  
"Hey at least you didn't name it yourself. I was talking to Ukeina the other day and she told me that Kuwabara gave himself a nickname and told her to call him that from now on. What's worse is since he likes cats a lot he named himself sexkitten," answered Necosia who had kept in contact with her ever since she first meet Ukeina.  
  
"That loud mouth of a moron sounds like a woman, I swear he gets worse every time I see him," Hiei said rudely.  
  
"I wonder if Keiko gave Yuusuke a nickname yet and I wonder what it is," said Botan as she began to go deep into thought but was brought back when she heard Necosia scream for joy.  
  
It was because Ukeina had just arrived and Necosia was super happy, " UNKEINA!!! You made it. I was beginning to think you would show up," yelled Necosia.  
  
"oh I couldn't do that I'd miss seeing you again," answered Ukeina calmly but very happy to see her as well.  
  
Botan pointed to 3 people approaching and was very happy to see all of them but not see that yuusuke and kuwabara were fighting again. Hiei got kind of mad because since Ukeina was here he couldn't quite yell at him. Also that if he did Ukeina would ask him a lot of questions about him. Since she still had no idea they were brother and sister and twins at that. Keiko approached Necosia and smiled while trying to ignore the two boys fighting and bickering toward each other. She was wearing a pair of pants that had a black back round and then 2 light blue waves coming on the front her shirt was custom made with the word 'tomodachi' printed on the front of it. Keiko was wearing a pretty pink lipstick color and seemed to be somewhat smeared and because she had kisses Yuusuke before arriving. Hiei was still silent because of Ukeina but that changed quick enough.  
  
"Hey shrimp, long time no see," Kuwabara said with a big smirk on his face as if trying to impress Ukiena.  
  
"Shut up moron!" yelled Hiei toward him making him jump back in sort of shock.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kuwabara had said in a funny tone.  
  
"So how are you Necosia?" asked Keiko ignoring the two bickering boys easily.  
  
"Better then ever, how about you?" answered Necosia while still looking at the two boys arguing.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. So what did you do before we came," asked Keiko stilling eyeing the boys and noticed Yuusuke entered the bickering as well and Kurama on the sidelines like always.  
  
"Oh we revealed Kurama and Hiei's nicknames," said Botan realizing both boys were blushing like mad but continued to what they were doing.  
  
"Oh really? Well I would tell you Yuusuke but I'm not basically because Yuusuke is standing right there and my nickname for him that's great anyway so I think I'll keep my mouth shut," answered Keiko. All the girls and Kurama sighed at them fighting. Hiei finally stoped when he heard Necosia think something like 'If he doesn't stop he's not getting anymore sex'.  
  
"But Necosia," said Hiei in response to the thought she was having. Everyone but him and Necosia were surprised but she didn't care. Necosia was mad that he was bickering over something so stupid and was tired of it. She turned her back to him and Hiei decided he would brave and he walked over to her. He turned her around so fast she would've fallen if he had not caught her in his embrace and his kiss. She blinked and tried to recover to kiss back but she was just to shocked. Everyone stoped and watched until Hiei broke away from the kiss because lack of air was getting to him. Keiko and Botan were giggling and all the boys had their traps open as if they were trying to catch a bug in their mouth, but Ukeina just smiled at them. Then a young girl with dark pink hair about 2 years younger then Necosia walked toward them, and smirked and laughed at them.  
  
"Oh so the coldhearted Hiei has fallen in love with my older sister, sweet but how much do you know about our past," asked the girl.  
  
Why are you here Hiroi?" asked Necosia who happened to be very angry for some sort of reason. Everyone was to shocked to say anything, but Hiei frowned and noticed that Necosia was very angry.  
  
"I've come to get you sister," answered Hiroi with a evil smirk on her face.  
  
**End of Ch. 1** 


	3. A demand to come home

Disclaimer: same as the last ones. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 2 A demand to come home  
  
"What do you mean?" Yelled Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, shut your mouth, you know nothing about her or me," Screamed Hiroi, "come home sister, some one would like to see you,"  
  
"What?!? Who wants to see me?" Asked Necosia.  
  
Hiroi smirked, " You shouldn't have spared his life at the Dark Tournament," Necosia gasped knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Come back home sister. He said he would forgive you if you came back without a fight. After all you two use to be mates," Hiei's mouth dramatically dropped at hearing that she was someone else's mate but wondered if she was forced or if she choose to be.  
  
"What do you mean but that?" Hiei blurted out without thinking.  
  
"Silence you fool," yelled Hiroi knowing that her sister did not tell this of this.  
  
"Shut up bitch!!" bolted Hiei.  
  
"Don't you know Hiei, Her and Karasu were quite close until my mate attempted to do something to her," all were speechless. "That's why she ran away, The Taguro brothers made her miserable all the time. Karasu was the only reason she stayed and now they want her back at least Karasu does," retorted Hiroi who know glanced toward her sister.  
  
"Stop now sister I no longer wish for them to know of my past," all of a sudden a little girl about 4 or 5 came out behind Hiroi and now walked toward Necosia. The little girl had long black hair with silver streaks and was wearing a pretty blue Kimono.  
  
"Mommy! You changed? Why were you gone so long?" asked the small girl as she looked up at Necosia with her big green innocent eyes.  
  
Everyone blinked and was shocked and could not respond to ask what was going on. Necosia smiled down on the little girl and picked her up to cradle the little girl into her arms. Hiei was stewing and was ready to explode.  
  
"What the hell is this!?!" yelled Hiei who had scared the little girl into scrunching against her moms chest. "You could have told me this! You had this.this thing and a mate who you ran away from,"  
  
"Hiei shut up you're scaring her and she's not a thing. She's my daughter and her name is Hecoshi," Yelled Necosia who was steamed that he had made such a big deal about it.  
  
"Oh so I take it you two are going to argue all day," said a mysterious voice.  
  
"What?" Necosia responded as she turned around to see who it was. She saw Ani standing behind her sister, but another figure appeared behind them. He was tall and had long black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
Kurama was shocked to see that it was Karasu and put his game face on to let him no he did not approve of him being there. "So why and how did you return? I thought I killed you at the dark tournament,"  
  
"You did but Hiroi brought me back. She told me that Necosia still had not returned to take care of Hecoshi. By the way why is that my dear Necosia?" responded Karasu glancing at Necosia as she began to fiddle with her fingers nervously.  
  
"I.I couldn't stand to see our daughter without you by my side," answered Necosia.  
  
"Karasu go back to hell. Necosia belongs to me now. Do you hear me? She's mine," belted Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, why do insist to on having someone like her. She's beautiful and bold and put up quite a fight," Answered Ani who was more then bored with him.  
  
"Necosia leave this fool. He has no respect for you or your thoughts on your own past," Pointed out Hiroi who now had Ani arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes come home Necosia," Karasu said lightly so he wouldn't sound like he was forcing her to come home.  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry but I just cannot leave," responded Necosia shaking her head.  
  
Hiei smirked but wondered why she refused, "Uh, why?"  
  
"I cannot afford to make another mistake," Necosia said as she looked down to Hecoshi who was now sleeping in her arms. "Karasu you died and Hiei is right I'm his now. He shall help me raise our daughter as well as his incoming one,"  
  
Ani sighed and charged forward toward her his left hand held her throat and pulled into the arm. Necosia tried with all her effort to get free from him.but she failed miserably. Necosia was starting to black out from her lack of air and she tried once again to get free so she could breath but failed once again. Ani wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon and she was soon to be out cold from her struggles and lack of air. Hiei stood behind her and was frozen in his spot he kept thinking 'if she can't get free what the hell could I do?' and tried so many times to formulate a plan to rescue her. Necosia couldn't stay awake any longer and past out dropping Hecoshi who had just fall on her butt and was awake crying. When Necosia collapsed Ani let go and let her limp body fall the ground as if it were lifeless. Hecoshi stopped crying and looked to see what had just fell to the ground. When she saw it was her mother she ran to Necosia's side and began to cry. Necosia chest moved slowly up and down letting everyone know she was still somewhat alive but that didn't stop Hecoshi's tears.  
  
"Why did you do this Ani? Daddy how could you allow him to do this to mommy? Hecoshi cried out.  
  
Karasu sighed and walked toward the two girls on the ground. He took his daughter and placed her on his back and lets Hecoshi wrap her arms around his throat to hang on to him. Then he picked Necosia up and carried her bridal style. He started to walk toward the forest and had Hiroi and Ani fall closely behind them. They reached the middle of the forest and a blue mansion appeared that is unseen by intruders. Karasu walked into the mansion passing all the pretty and enchanted rooms and placing Necosia in a dark and sealed up room that had a small window where she would soon awaken in. After Karasu placed Necosia on the small bed and covered her he walked out of the room still having Hecoshi on his back. He closed the door behind him and locked it so Necosia couldn't sneak out and go back to Hiei. He turned to Ani and gave him a not so pleased with him look.  
  
"We need to talk," Karasu whispered as he placed Hecoshi on the ground who was now running up to her room.  
  
AlyaaNesia: End of this chapter.Tell me what you think I don't know if I spelt some of the names right so let me know and please don't be mad at me.be gentle!!! Thanks to all the Reviews please keep them coming. Oh yeah I'm sorry I took a while to update you know school and everything.hopefully I can update sooner.but enjoy it while you can. 


	4. Home Again

Disclaimer: Sorry don't anything but my characters. So go bother someone else about it.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone.sorry I have taken so long on updateing this I have been sick and working like crazy from school work so I thought I take my one day off and type it and post it ASAP. SO enjoy it while you can.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter 3 - Home Again  
  
Necosia woke up realizing she was in a dark room. She takes one her hands up to her head and holds it from her screaming thoughts that wondered through her mind.  
  
'Why did they do this to me? How am I to protect my child now?' Karasu was supposed to be dead and yet here he was forcing her to come home. 'What's going on? I just don't under stand I mean Kurama killed him and my sister brought him back? This wasn't suppose to happen.'  
  
She kept going through all the details of what was going on but still couldn't figure out why Hiroi had done this. She loved Hiei dearly yet here she was having this chaotic mess roaming in her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I just have to so something!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Hiei calm down. We'll go looking for her tomorrow," said Boton.  
  
"NO! I can't!" He screamed as ran out of the room toward the forest where the hidden mansion lay hidden but he couldn't see it because he would be considered an intruder.  
  
Kurama and Boton sighed at the same time and looked at each other and began to blush. Boton got up and walked toward their door since it still remained open from Hiei's outburst. Boton closed the door and turned around to look at Kurama.  
  
"We need to formulate a plan to find Necosia before Hiei goes out of his mind," said Boton.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," responded Kurama.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keiko entered the family room in a white night gown only to find Yusuke fawning over it. Keiko smiled at him to see him giving go-go eyes at her outfit.  
  
"WOW! That looks good on you," awed Yusuke.  
  
"Thank you," answered Keiko.  
  
Keiko walked over to Yusuke and hugged him dearly. She sighed sadly as Yusuke looked down toward her with a sad expression appearing on his own face.  
  
"I hope Necosia will be ok till we find her," Keiko said concerned written all over her face.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko you forget that Necosia is fighter and has a strong will to keep up fighting. She'll fight her way to get back here with us. For we know we are the actually first people who accepted her for she was. She'll do this for she is probably responding the same way Hiei is," Yusuke said soothing.  
  
"Ok.," Answered Keiko.  
  
Keiko looked up to Yusuke who the slowly closed the gap between their mouths. They had a long lingering kiss and parted. Keiko laid in her bed and Yusuke walked over to the lights and turned them off. He walks over to HIS bed which was right next to Keiko's bed (a/n: get your minds out of the gutter none of that bad stuff happens till later). They shared each others hands while quickly falling asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Necosia had been pounding on ever wall to make a hole to escape. She was getting rather feed up with the disappointing failure to her all her attempts.  
  
"A thousand daggers of ice," yelled Neocisa who was finally happy at succeeding to create a hole.  
  
Something grabbed her and threw her toward another wall away from the hole that she had attempted to get free from. Necosia turned around to find a very pissed off Ani and behind him was Hiroi. She gasped at hearing her sister chanting something and right away knew they were going to do her in. 'NO! They can't do this to me!' Necosia screamed in her mind.  
  
As Hiroi finished her chant she finally said to close it "Time Dispel,"  
  
A red light surrounded Necosia and engulfed her as she screamed. When the red light faded Necosia fell to the ground as her arms covered her stomach like a protective mother. Hiroi almost collapsed but Ani caught her before she could fall.  
  
Karasu walked over to Necosia and picked her up 'I'm going to have to fix her clothing before she wakes up' He walked into his room and placed her on to his bed. Karasu walked over to his closet and found one of her old Kimono's she wore before she ran away. He rid her of the short skirt and halter top only to glance on to her body before dressing her into the kimono.  
  
His hand slipped over her breast as he gazed at her. 'So beautiful' He thought as he removed his hand to dress her in the kimono. The Kimono was blue with snow flakes on it and her under kimono and obi were a light purple. As he finally finished the obi he finally said aloud.  
  
"Such a beauty and now you are where to belong. Home,"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
There I'm done and as you all probably know I did misspell some names and probably still have a couple but I miss the ones that were important to me. Also I am working on chapter 4 but as you all know I have a new story and I'm working on it to. So it should be up soon. Promise. Don't forget to review I really want know what you all think. 


	5. Searching for a memory

Hey people what's up? Sorry it took me so long it update. You know school was busy as always.*sighs* and if I'm not working on school work, I'm reading and that's bad because I put it off more. So I got my sorry excuse for an ass and so here I am.  
  
As you know I tend to have short chapters and I'm glad no one has complained about it but in my prewrittes it like 10 pages but I shorten it because I add a lot of unnecessary things and I take them out. SO thank you a whole bunch.  
  
Also to all my fans that read my stuff and actually review thank you a bunch it means a lot to me. Now On the story.please enjoy.  
  
WARNING this has some lemon in it so please beware if you do not wish to read it then DON'T but other wise please enjoy and oh yeah being sick SUCKS!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4 Searching For a Memory  
  
As Necosia slept she was having dreams of her memory but didn't know it at the time. In the dream she saw that she was at the dark tournament and a young man with black hair was training her. She knew that person but couldn't put her finger on who it was exactly. She woke up with a jolt and was gasping for air. Necosia felt a weird sensation in her stomach and wrapped her arms around it realizing she was pregnant. She knew that it wasn't Karasu but who could it have belonged to. She knew somehow that Hiroi and everyone else was the reason she was like this unknowing what was happening to her. She had a urge to scream, and scream is what she did. When she did her daughter Hecoshi came running into the door patting her leg looking concerned.  
  
"Mommy what's wrong?" Hecoshi asked for she knew that her mother would have never yelled if nothing was wrong.  
  
(A/N: She didn't see Karasu die in the dream) Necosia stopped and looked at her daughter. "Nothing dear just a bad dream that's all," She said patting Hecoshi on her head in reassurance.  
  
Necosia got out of bed and walk toward the door having Hecoshi follow closely behind her. She walked into the kitchen where Ani and Hiroi were having a conversation.  
  
"I'm telling you that you get me pregnant and it's yours!" said Hiroi in a pissed off tone.  
  
Ani was being a jerk about actually having a baby. Of course Necosia was in the same trail but she didn't know who the farther was. She mentally sighed and continued toward the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh you're finally up," Ani responded calmly.  
  
"Yeah she did but I ran to her door when I heard her scream," Hecoshi pimped in.  
  
"Oh?" responded Ani calmly as he quirked a eyebrow up.  
  
Necosia was completely lost in her own thoughts to actually hear what they were talking about until Hiroi approached and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Hiroi.  
  
Necosia snapped out of her thoughts and responded, "Like shit,"  
  
"OH?" answered Karasu who had just appeared out of no where.  
  
Necosia lowered her head. She didn't know why but she really didn't want to see him or talk to him. He reached over and pulled her chin up and stole her lips. 'Hiei.' thought Necosia. She knew the name from some where but where? She passed out and laid limp into Karasu. He picked her up Bridal style (A/n: Again) and carried her up into his bedroom. He walked into his rooms and placed her on top of the sheets and bent down to whisper.  
  
"I hope you having begun to remember my dear Necosia," He took off her kimono slowly revealing her firm and plump breast and he bent down to take one in his mouth and begin to suck and move his tongue over he nipple. Karasu heard Necosia moan and start to bend back ward to let whoever she thought have more access to her.  
  
Necosia finally moaned a name, "Ohhh Hiei, please don't stop,"  
  
Karasu stopped and grinned he couldn't believe that even though she had her memory erased she still remembered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiei once again walking through the forest looking for her desperately. He jumped up into a tree and heard a beautiful singing.  
  
"la la la la la.," sang the voice.  
  
'Who is that?' Hiei asked in his mind. The women stood in the clearing singing. He finally realized it was indeed Necosia the one he had been looking for in the past days. 'I never knew she could sing' Necosia stopped singing and looked around like she had indeed sensed some one near.  
  
"What is it Necosia," said a male voice from behind her.  
  
"Probably just me being paranoid," responded Necosia calmly.  
  
Karasu turned Necosia to face him and stole her lips again. Necosia pulled back and her eyes were in a trance like look.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? STOP TOUCHING ME," Necosia said and then come out of her trance blinking confused. "What just happened?"  
  
Karasu was shocked this had not happened to him before and had no idea what to tell her. Hiei moved swiftly to be at least a couple feet away from her slamming Karasu to the left. He place his hands on both of her arms.  
  
"Necosia! It's me,"  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know.," she trailed off as soon as she got the worst headache in the world.  
  
Then the wind picked up and chilled slightly. Hiei took a step back in fear. Necosia's body lifted off the ground and surrounded herself with white snow flakes. Karasu never saw this coming and when her eyes flashed a deadly gray color and she screamed. Another voice screamed:  
  
"Snow Storms of a thousand screams," the deadly snow exploded where it stood and towards everything around it turning it into ice. Karasu was slowly engulfed by it and frozen in place, although Hiei wasn't affected. The cold wind ceased and the snow that was blowing harshly was now no where to be seen as if it had never come. Then Necosia slowly fell toward the ground but Hiei had ran and place her head in his lap when she finally reached the ground.  
  
"God I hope you're alright," he wishpered toward her and looked at a frozen Karasu and glares at him, "THIS is ALL your flaut,"  
  
"I just wanted to be with her and yet you still hold onto her heart as she holds on too yours," responded Karasu," I'll have her after I kill you," smirked Karasu.  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Well that's all I have for you it might take me longer to update next time school is getting way passed hectic, so I'm really sorry. I hoped you enjoyed and to everyone who knows Karasu is very evil, but I'll take care of him soon enough who want him dead. That was a small lemon because Karasu was supposed to know that she had indeed started to remember. Well I'll let you go and to ANYONE who reviews please do so I would gladly appreciate it. But please no flames. Well thank you and hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah those who read ALL of my work I shall update my other story ASAP. 


	6. Authors Note

I know what you are thinking, OH a update!?!? After twos years and I haven't touched my stories. I am happy to say that I will updating soon BUT first what's going to happen is all my stories except "The Elemental demons battle" will be completely redone. I've been slacking on doing them because of circumstances. But my muse has finally returned and ready to kick my butt into gear to get everything rolling. I don't know how long it'll be but give me some time, and I'll happily get everything rolling.

Your "use to be lost" Author


End file.
